Worst Slash Best Day Ever
by WeirdlyAmusing
Summary: The absolute worst day has happened to Levi Ackerman, an electrical engineer. In order to add some positiveness into his day, he heads to a nearby cafe to drink some tea. But instead of taking it easy and relaxing, Levi keeps staring at the bright eyed barista named Eren. Will the worst day actually turn into the best day?
1. Black Coffee

Author's Note: This is a new story I thought of. I've always wanted to do a modern story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Attack on Titan, all rights go to Hajime Isayama.

All right here's the story.

* * *

The office was bustling with activity. Everyone was either in a meeting, typing away on their computers, or running around to reach their quota.

And Levi was getting coffee. And not even for himself.

"This fucking sucks." Levi cursed under his breath. He got a bachelor's degree in electrical engineering so he could get coffee? All he did was run errands for his boss, he didn't mind the cleaning though, but it's not even a real job! Fucking stupid.

Levi grabbed the drink and began to walk to his boss's office. "I honestly don't know why I took this shitty job." He muttered while walking through the pristine white hallways of Trost Inc., one of the leading electronics companies. Apple and Trost are fighting head-to-head for the title of #1.

He stopped in front of the glass door and saw the owner of Trost Inc. Levi turned the handle and entered the luxurious room.

The company had the whole building to themselves and the head of the company's office was on the top floor. His office had large windows that lined the walls with a view of the whole city, the walls that did not have windows were painted a charcoal color, black walnut hardwood floors, a small sitting area with lush beige couches in front of his large mahogany desk, and on top of the desk was endless paperwork and a plaque that stated "Mr. Keith Shadis."

Levi walked over to the desk and placed the coffee in front of the man. Shadis stopped doing paperwork to glance up at his assistant. He then took the beverage and sipped it. His eyes widened and Shadis spit out the coffee. "What the fuck is wrong with that coffee?!", yelled Shadis.

"You asked for black coffee.", replied Levi with a blank expression. Shadis stood up and glared at Levi. "Get out." Levi raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Shadis scowled out of frustration and and shouted in, "You're fired!"

Levi blinked a few times and then looked down, a shadow covering his normally silver eyes which have now gone jet black with anger. He then walked silently to the door but stopped. "Fine, you were a filthy bastard anyway." He opened the door then stepped out and slammed the door so hard that the glass had cracked.

Levi then went to his cubicle and began gathering his belongings. People started murmuring and whispering while watching him. "What happened?" "I think he got fired." "Oh my God he broke Mr. Shadis's door!"

Levi ignored all of them while he was putting away his things. He may have hated this job but he got fired for no reason, he did everything his boss wanted him to do. He hated it when he was not treated fairly, _hated it_. They're all just idiots, every single one.

He put on his gray trench coat, slung his brown leather messenger bag over his shoulder, and made his way to the elevator with his possessions. Everyone was still staring at him and muttering comments. One guy was loud enough so Levi could hear him. "Good riddance, he's not worth working here."

Levi stopped in his tracks and made his way over to the obnoxious man. The workers cleared a path because Levi had a frightening aura around him. Levi stood in front of the guy, still looking down. Then he looked up and the man flinched back. Levi had a murderous glare in his eyes, still pitch black from all his seething anger. "Shut your fucking mouth, shithead."

Levi then proceeded to the elevator and clicked the lobby button. He stepped in the lift and the doors close.

Little did he know, that today was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

So yeah that's the first chapter. Sorry that it's so short, it's my birthday today so I didn't have a lot of time. I'm very aware that I'm not very good at writing, so sorry about that.

Write down a review so I know how well or bad this story is.


	2. Beige T-Shirt

Well hello there, fanfiction readers. It's been quite a while. I haven't updated this story in forever so I apologize for that. I have just been super busy with school, personal life, you know all that fun stuff. And I have been reading these amazing books and one of them has a character named Levi! I nearly died when I saw it! He's actually sweet which is hard because sometimes I mistake for my Levi! (Yes Levi Ackerman belongs to me). Ok enough rambling, here is the new chapter!

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Levi stepped out into the lobby. He calmed down in the elevator and his face returned to its original bored expression. Thank God no one was in there. Levi reached the exit of the building and went to one of the glass doors on the side of the revolving door. Ain't nobody got time for those doors.

The raven haired man walked to the parking lot, still holding his box of possessions. He put the cardboard box on the trunk of his black 2015 Audi S3 to grab his keys. He opened the back car door, put the box inside, and closed the door. He slid into the driver seat and sighed. "What am I going to tell Petra?", he thought.

Petra is Levi's girlfriend. They have been together for four years and have been living together for two years. People were surprised when Levi and Petra got together. No one ever thought that someone could get through Levi's cold, serious exterior, but Petra did. And Levi allowed her to. He didn't let anybody in since Isabelle and Farlan. His hands on the steering wheel tightened at the memory but relaxed after a few moments.

Levi turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot and headed home. He cursed at one or two assholes who completely forgot the rules of driving. "Tch, incompetent bastards.", he muttered after flipping one of them off.

Finally, Levi arrived at his apartment building. He parked, got out of the car, grabbed his stuff, and made his way towards the entrance. He walked in and nodded his head in greeting at the doorman. The doorman nodded as well, knowing that Levi isn't much of a conversationalist. Levi strode over to the elevator, pushed the up button, then entered.

Levi walked down the hall to his apartment. Petra had a day off today so she's probably home. She is kind of a homebody. Levi put down his belongings and took out his key. He grabbed his box and opened the door. He put the box right next to him and was about to take off his shoes when he noticed something.

A beige t-shirt was right in front of him on the floor. Levi wouldn't leave anything on the floor and he has never worn beige in his entire life. His eyes traveled forward. A belt, shoes and socks, a red t-shirt. Wait a second.

Petra's shirt!

He followed the trail of clothes that ended at the front of the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He looked through the opening then slowly pushed the door forward.

There he saw Petra and Oluo naked and asleep, cuddling together in bed.

He slowly walked over to the side of the bed, each step was heavy and loud. He stopped and stared at what was in front of him. The blanket was at both of their waists, covering the rest of their bodies. Oluo had his arms wrapped around Petra, who had her head on his chest and a hand draped over his stomach. She had her chest pressed against his side so it was covered. Both were sleeping soundly with satisfied smiles on their faces.

Levi was trying to regain control over his emotions. His hands formed into clenched fists, shaking with anger and his fingernails digging into his palms nearly drawing blood. He sank his upper row of teeth into his bottom lip, leaving indents on the soft skin.

He walked over to the side where Oluo was. That was his side. Levi always slept on the left side. He reached for the alarm clock on his nightstand and checked the time. 11:59 am, almost noon. He set the alarm for 12:00 pm. He set the clock back down then walked over to the front of the bed. He stared at his watch, the second hand ticking down to noon. It was like a cowboy showdown, you draw your weapons at noon. Except Levi has a loaded gun and Petra and Oluo are defenseless.

3, 2, 1…

Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring went the alarm clock! Oluo and Petra jumped up, startled and awake. Petra's hand went for the blanket to cover her breasts. They were breathing heavily because of the sudden awakening. Then both of their eyes settled on Levi.

"Something you want to tell me, _Petra?_ ", Levi said her name with disgust and hatred.

Petra's eyes widened with fear. "L-Levi…" Levi turns his head over to Oluo. "Get your filthy disgusting self out of here. I don't care that you're my friend, I will never forgive you. If you don't leave right now and take everything that you left here, you will be on the floor with blood coming out of your body. _Understood?_ " Levi said the last word with a stressed voice, indicated as a warning.

Although Levi was shorter, Oluo knew that Levi could severely hurt him or worst, kill him. Oluo scrambled out of bed, put on his underwear, retrieved his scattered habiliments, and rushed out the door. Levi moved his gaze back to Petra.

"L-Levi, I-I can explain! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" Petra kept babbling hysterically, lying right through her teeth. "I'm sor-" She stopped talking when she saw the look on Levi's face.

His face had a dark shadow cast over it. His eyebrows were furrowed down. The whites of his eyes contrasted even more to his normally silver eyes, which have become almost black. His mouth was a fine line, the corners turning down.

"You fucking cheater. I'm packing my stuff up and leaving you. We. Are. _Over._ "

Petra opened her mouth but no words came out, her ability to talk suddenly vanishing. Levi grabbed a luggage bag and packed his things. His shirts, his pants, his cravats, his books, his tea set, his cleaning supplies. Everything.

Petra just sat there still covering herself, staring at the wall. She couldn't believe what just happened. How is he here? He was supposed to be at work.

After Levi finished packing, he walked out of the bedroom and headed for the door. Petra then stood up, made a makeshift toga out of the blanket, and ran after Levi.

"Levi, wait!" He stopped momentarily at the door, holding his luggage in one hand and his office box in the other while still looking forward. Petra noticed the box. "He must have gotten fired or quit.", she thought to herself.

Levi slowly turned his head back and glared at her. Then he said in a dark voice, filled with venomous poison, "I hope you crash into a tree, break your neck, and die." He threw his apartment key at her then walked out the door and slammed it shut. He walked down the hall towards the elevator. He didn't look back once.

* * *

Ok, so that was the second chapter. Poor Levi! Why am I doing this to him?! But there is a light at the end of this dark tunnel, just you wait!

I actually think I did really well in this chapter, I certainly like it better than the first one. About that, I felt like I made Levi a little bit out of character in the first chapter. So I apologize for that, I was just starting out and my writing was really bad but now I feel like I can say that my writing has improved! I think I might go and edit that chapter so I can make it better. And if you feel that I made him out of character in this chapter, let me know.

Ok so please leave a review on what you think about this, I love feedback and tell me how I can make this better. And while you're at it how about you follow and favorite this story, huh? I would really appreciate it!

Okay, so that's all from me. See you next time!

-Hel

(New alias, pretty cool right?)


End file.
